


John Watson's Ringtones

by pyrocat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrocat/pseuds/pyrocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has assigned some of his contacts personal ringtones.  This is what happens when those ringtones are heard by more then just John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acelock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acelock/gifts).



Two men were standing in an abandoned warehouse when the interrogation was interrupted by the muffled sound of an 80’s tune. 

There was an uncomfortable silence after the text alert stopped playing. The blond haired man shifted his weight from one foot to the other. The government official was trying to keep a straight face. The text alert played again. 

Sighing, the doctor pulled out his phone, right as the third text announced its arrival.

“ _She blinded me with_ Science _!_ ”

The facade of the government official cracked as a smile appeared, for just the briefest of moments.

“Well, I guess I should let you get back to the case. Have a pleasant evening, John. And do give my regards to Lestrade when you see him at the crime scene.”


	2. Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta'd. Any and all mistakes are mine.

Three men were running down the alley way. The first man was almost to an intersection when he was tackled by the second man.

The scuffle between these two was luckily sorted out quickly.  The suspect, formally the first man in the alley, was face down in a mostly clear patch of the debris. Perched above him was a slightly disheveled doctor, pinning him in place for the third man to finish examining his hands and shoes.

The silence is broken by short burst of sound, emanating from the doctor’s pocket. Sherlock pauses his inspection of the suspects left sneaker tread.

“Tell Lestrade they have the wrong man, it was the cousin.”

“Little busy at the moment, Sherlock.”  John bit out, as the suspect started to struggle to get away.

The sound is repeated, followed by an alert from Sherlock’s phone as well.

Sherlock sighed, and reached for his own pocket, pulling out his cell phone.  He quickly snapped a picture of both of the suspects feet.

“You can let him up, John.  He won’t be going anywhere now.  The police were marginally competent this time, and are already on their way to his flat.  The already have the car, and will soon have the bag and all the stolen goods.”

 The suspect stilled, and John stood up and quickly got out of range, if the man decided to make a dash for it any way.  The man stayed put for a moment before slowly rolling over and sitting up.  He didn’t make any moves to stand.

Sherlock was texting furiously, the light from the phone screen lighting up his face.  John stood at the mouth of the alley, forestalling any escape attempts, and able to flag the officers as they arrive.

Just as two officers rounded the corner on the street, there was another burst of sound from John’s pocket.  The sound became clearer as John pulled out his phone.

“ _Bad boys, what’cha going to do, when we come for you?_ ”


End file.
